Dragon Ball Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE
by Ali Shaikh
Summary: This Is A Story (In Progress) About Frieza and How He Conquers The Universe But Will He... Hi Guys Ali Here Please Don't Mind The Spelling Errors (Frieza's Name Mostly) Characters:Frieza Goku Vegeta Gohan Gogeta Bulma Bills(Maybe) The Fist Chapter Is rated K Then Move's on To M
1. Chapter 1

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 1:Hell

Freiza(Thinking to himself):Where am I...  
Freiza(Thinking to himself):That's right Narrator:FREIZA IS IN HELL Freiza:THOSE SAIYAN BASTARDS !  
Narrator:FREIZA REMEMBER'S HOW GOKU AND TRUNKS DEFEATED HIM Freiza:no...not like this...i will not be defeated like this...I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON EVERY SAIYAN ALIVE!...HAHAHAH...  
Freiza:STARTING WITH GOKU THE SUPER SAIYAN Narrator:WHILE FREIZA IS PLOTTING HIS REVENGE HE GETS A UNEXPECTED VIST BUT WHO WOULD VIST FREIZA Cell:Well Well look who is talking to themself again Narrator:THE ONE AND ONLY CELL !  
Cell:HAHAHAHAH Defeated by Goku at Super Saiyan HAHAHAHA I got defeated by his brat at Super Saiyan 2 Freiza:I should kill you for that (Freiza gigles quilety)  
Cell:HAHAHAHA You don't even have a body Freiza:We'll see about that Narrator:FREIZA BREAKES OUT OF HIS EGG...HAS FREIZA BECAME THIS STRONG ?  
Cell:Wh- HOW! Freiza:This may not be my real body but it will do for now HAHAHAHAHAH Narrator:FREIZA BATTLES CELL Narrator:FREIZA DEFEATED CELL Narrator:THE EMPEROR OF THE UNIVERSE FREIZA RETURNS Freiza:I AM FREIZA THE EMPEROR OF THE UNIVERSE!  
Cell:Wh- what are you planning Freiza ?  
Freiza:To kill all of the saiyan's alive...HAHAHAHAHA STARTING WITH GOKU THE SUPER SAIYAN THAT DEFEATED ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Narrator:FREIZA POWERS UP BUT CELL IS JUST LAUGHING WHY ?  
Cell:HAHAHAHAHA Freiza:Oh? what's so funny Cell ? Did I miss out on a joke...so tell me what's so funny ?  
Cell:HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE YOUR DEAD HAHAHAHA Freiza:DAMMMMMMM IT

HOW IS FREIZA GOING TO ESCAPE HELL ? IS THERE SOMEONE WAITING TO BRING BACK FREIZA ? IS FREIZA READY TO FIGHT GOKU AGAIN ?  
ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUUER THE UNIVERSE


	2. Chapter 2

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F EPISODE 2:ESCPAING HELL LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE FREIZA HAD A VIST FROM CELL AND FREIZA HAD ESCAPED FROM HIS EGG IN HELL FREIZA DEFEATED CELL AND CELL FOUND OUT FREIZA PLANS TO KILL GOKU AND THE OTHERS BUT AFTER CELL LAUGHED AT FREIZA AND TOLD HIM THAT HE HAD NO WAY OF ESCAPING HELL FREIZA SCREMED DAMMIT IN RAGE HOW WILL FREIZA ESCAPE HELL FIND OUT TODAY

Freiza:DAMM YOU CELL Narrator:CELL LEFT BUT WHY ?  
Freiza:Ugh I'll just have to wait Narrator:BACK ON FREIZA'S SPACESHIP SOME OF FREIZA'S SOLDIERS SEARCH FOR THE DRAGON BALLS ON EARTH Emperor Pilaf:Damm we finally get the Dragon Balls and these guys steal it from us Mai:Emperor Pilaf shhh these guys are dangerours Shuu:yeah Mai:SHUT UP !  
?:Well what are you waiting for Emperor Pilaf:There's stiil 1 Dragon Ball missing ?:Allow me ?:Good idea Tagoma ?:Yes Sorbet Narrator:TAGOMA GOT THE 4 STAR DRAGON BALL COULD THESE NEW PEOPLE SORBET AND TAGOMA BE FREIZA'S SOLDIERS Sorbet:Now SUMMON THE DRAGON!  
Emperor Pilaf:Ugh SUMMON SHENRON!  
Shenron:WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME !? SPEAK YOUR WISH !  
Sorbet:BRING BACK...FREIZA !  
Shenron:ARE YOU SURE ? FREIZA'S BODY HAS BEEN DESTROYED COMPLETELY HE WILL COME BACK IN PIECES I CAN'T BRING HIS BODY BACK Sorbet:DAMMIT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK BRING FREIZA BACK!  
Narrator:FREIZA WAS BROUGHT BACK IN PIECES...BUT OUR HEROES HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON Gohan(Thinking To Himself):That power...I know it...FREIZA...No It's to weak...It just vanished Narrator:SORBET AND TAGOMA LEAVE EARTH WITH FREIZA'S PIECES Sorbet:Don't worry Lord Freiza we'll rebuild your body we'll get the best sciencetist's Sorbet(Thinking To Himself):I hope this works Tagoma(Thinking To Himself):This won't work...Sorbet what are you thinking Narrator:SORBET AND TAGOMA RETURN TO FREIZA'S SPAESHIP Sorbet:NOW I WANT ALL THE BEST SCIENCETIST'S IN THE LAB NOW! WE MUST GET LORD FREIZA'S BODY BACK

WILL FREIZA GET HIS BODY BACK ? AND WHERE IS GOKU AND VEGETA ? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE 


	3. Chapter 3

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 3:Emperor Freiza Last time DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE 2 aliens came to earth in search for the Dragon Balls but why...TO REVIVE FREIZA...but they got Freiza's body in pieces they left earth after Freiza was revived and when Gohan sensed Freiza's engery he didn't think it was Freiza because of how weak it was and the real question is where is Goku and Vegeta ? find out the answer today

Narrator:GOKU AND VEGETA ARE AT BILL'S HOME BUT WHY ?  
Goku & Vegeta:HAAAAAAAAAAA Whis:You missed Vegeta:DAMMIT!  
Goku:How is this traning helping again ?  
Whis:To make you stronger and faster and one day you 2 are going to go up against a oppent thats to strong for you and this traning will help on that day Goku & Vegeta:ALRIGHT !  
Goku & Vegeta:HAAAAAAAAAAA Bills:SHUT THE FUCK UP CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP Goku:You sleep for more than 30 years how are you tired ?  
Narrator:BILLS FALLS ASLEEP ON A TREE BRANCH Goku & Vegeta:HAAAAAAAAAAA Vegeta:KAKAROT YOU STUPID FUCK YOU HIT ME Goku:Sorry Vegeta gezz Narrator:BACK ON FREIZA'S SPACESHIP Sorbet:YES YES IT WORKED !LORD FREIZA RETURNS Freiza:HAHAHAHAHAH Freiza:Now for the stupid monkey's Sorbet:But Lord Freiza they defeted you once and all of the have gone past Super Saiyan Freiza:I know...Cell told me Freiza:To become stronger I have to...TRAIN TO REACH A NEW LEVEL Tagoma:But Lord Freiza...th- that's impossbile Sorbet:TAGOMA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING Freiza:Are you saying I can't do it...WE'LL THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!  
Narrator:FREIZA KILL'S TAGOMA Freiza:That's what happen's when you doubt me...IF THE MONKEY'S CAN DO IT SO CAN I HAHAHAHAHAH Everyone on Freiza's ship:YES LORD FREIZA !  
Freiza:But I won't be going to earth yet...HAHHAHAHAHA

WHAT DOES FREIZA MEAN WHEN HE SAYS "REACH A NEW LEVEL" ? DOES FREIZA HAVE A NEW TRANSFORMATION IS IT STRONGER THAN GOKU AND VEGETA ? SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO GOKU,VEGETA AND FREIZA ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE 


	4. Chapter 4

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode :Namek again Last time on DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE Freiza got his body back and everyone thinks Freiza is ready for revenge but he has other plans does this mean Freiza isn't going to go to earth yet but when is he going to go does this mean there are more full breed saiyans besides Goku and Vegeta find out today

Freiza:MAKE A TIME MACHINE NOW !  
Sciencetist:Why ?  
Freiza:A saiyan from the future...TRUNKS HE KILLED FATHER AND ME !  
Freiza:But...I will get my revenge soon HAHAHAHAHA Sciencetist:Alright Freiza:I want it done in 2 days Freiza:If you need me I'll be on Namek...TO BLOW IT UP HAHAHAHAHAH Sciencetist:Alright Narrator:FREIZA LAND'S ON NAMEK BUT SOMETHING'S WRONG...  
Freiza:I'd like to thank you...Goku for giving me a way to sense power level's with out the scouter...I will repay you...BY KILLING YOU !  
Freiza:Come out I know your hiding ?:Yo- YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED ALL MY PEOPLE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Freiza:A Sa- NO WAY IN HELL HOW ARE YOU ALIVE YOU SAIYAN BASTARD Chi-Zu:THAT'S RIGHT FREIZA I KNOW WHO YOU ARE Freiza:How...Imposs-...HOW ARE YOU ALIVEEEEE Chi-Zu:There's alot of things you don't know about us Freiza HAAAAAAAAAAA Narrator:A NEW SAIYAN HOW SHE TRANSFORMS IT TO A SUPER SAIYAN !  
Freiza:I see you can transform...WELL SO CAN I HAAAAAAAAAAAA...YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOUR THE 3 PERSON TO PISS ME OFF Narrator:FREIZA IS PISSED AT THE FACT THE THE GIRL BECAME A SUPER SAIYAN SO FREIZA USES 100% POWER Freiza:NOW YOU DIE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Chi-Zu:Don't be so sure :D (laughs)  
Narrator:FREIZA SMACKS THE GIRL SHE'S BADLEY DAMEGED HAS FREIZA BECOME THIS STRONG Chi-Zu:Fuck...(breathes hevily)...I'm done he's gonna kill me I didn't even touch him ?:STOP FREIZAAAAAAAAAAA Freiza(Thinking To Himself):Goku...I've been waiting Freiza:SO YOU DECIDED TO SHOW YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAH

IS THIS PERSON GOKU ? WILL FREIZA WIN ? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE 


	5. Chapter 5

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 5 :Chi-Zu&Riku last Time on DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE Freiza meets a Sayian Girl but proves she's weak When she turned Super Sayain Freiza Beat her 0 to 100 But a man yells Stop Freiza Thinks it's Goku but why would Goku Be on Namek When he's Training is Goku Really here ?:STOP FREIZAAAAAAAAAAA Freiza:SO YOU DECIDED TO SHOW YOUR FACE HAHAHAHAH Freiza:GOKUUUUUUUU Chi-Zu:Go-Who ?  
Riku:Who is He...Why Does He keep Yelling Goku Chi-Zu:H-He's Freiza He beat me an-  
Riku:WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU TO FIGHT FREIZA Chi-Zu(Thinking to herself):He Never yells Narrator:Chi-Zu Starts to Cry Chi-Zu:I ga-Gave it my best Riku:I'm Stronger than you...So your best doesn't count Narrator:Chi-Zu Starts to cry harder Freiza:HAHAHA aww you made the girl cry Chi-Zu&Riku's mom:Chi-Zu what happened Chi-Zu:he yelled at mme Narrator:Freiza shoots Chi-Zu&Riku:MOM Riku:First Yo-YOU BASTARDS KILL MY DAD AND NOW THIS Riku:HAAAAAAAAAAA Chi-Zu:Riku...  
Narrator:Riku Transforms into a Super Sayain 2 Riku:Freiza TIME TO DIE Narrator:Freiza shoots Again Riku:CHI-ZU Freiza:Oh You annoying Bitch...Your next Narrator:Freiza Kills Riku in one kick Freiza:How sad not Goku...Time for Trunks

Will Freiza Kill Trunks ? Find out Next time 


	6. Chapter 6

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 6:Trunks Is The Winner ?  
Last Time On DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE We Met 2 New Saiyan's Chi-Zu and Riku...But They Weren't Around Long Enough To Beat Freiza Riku Became A Super Saiyan 2 After Seeing His Mother Die But Freiza Killed Him with One Kick

Freiza:Well That Was...Fuckin easy Freiza:Time To meet...A FREIND Freiza:Goku...Trunks...I WILL KILL YOU HAAAAAAAA Sorbet(Thinking To HimSelf):The Traning It's Intense Sorbet:Lord Freiza The Time...THE TIME MACHINE IS DONE Freiza:Trunks...YES YES YES HAAAAAAAA Narrator:Freiza Travels To The Timeline Of Trunks Freiza:Well...This Place Looks Like Shit ?:Well...Well Well Look Who It Is Old Freiza...R-  
Freiza:Who Are You !

Freiza:WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ?:Freiza...Your as stupid As Ever...Any Way Why Are You Here Freiza:To Kill Trunks ?:Well Stupid That Was One Mistake You Will Regret Bulma:How-How Is Freiza Here Isn't He Supposed To Be Dead...  
Bulma:What Stupid Person Would Wish Him Back...That Person Is A dumb Ass He Just Screwed The World Freiza:Oh-I Just Found Out Who You Are...My Old Friend Trunks Trunks:I am No Friend To You Trunks:I Have To Thank You Freiza...  
Freiza:Why ? Trunks:You messed Up My Time Line and That Allowed me to Do This HAAAAAAAAA Narrator:Trunks...A SUPER SAIYAN GOD HOW?  
Freiza:First Gold...Now Red Trunks:It's Called Super Saiyan God Trunks:Since You Messed Up The Time Line Bills Came Here...  
Freiza:Bi-  
Trunks:Let Me Finish...  
Trunks:Also Dende Didn't Die...So We Used The Dragon To Summon 6 Saiyan's Trunks:And I Became A Super Saiyan God...Now Time To Die Trunks&Freiza:HAAAAAAAAAA Trunks:FINISH BUSTER HAAAAAAAAA Freiza:NOOOOOOOOO Freiza:Why...You...BASTARD Freiza:Can Goku Use This "Form"  
Trunks:Yes...Of Course...He's The 2 Saiyan To Use It Freiza(Thinking To Himself):Goku Will Be A Hard To Beat Trunks:Time To End You...FINISH BUSTER HAAAAAAAA Freiza:Not So Fast...HAAAAAAA Trunks:UGG...  
Narrator:Freiza Killed Trunks

What Will Happen To Goku Next Time ? Find Out on Episode 7 


	7. Chapter 7

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 7:War On Earth Last Time on DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE Freiza Meets Trunks A Finds Out He Messed Up The Timeline And Finds Out Dende Isn't Dead And Trunks Became A Super Saiyan God But Freiza Is Stronger And Trunks Meets His End...  
Gohan:This Is Bad Something Is Coming Piccolo:Bills ? Cell ? Freiza ?  
Krillin:NO!  
Bulma:Yeah He's Right There All Dead Gohan(Thinking To Himself):Well...That Does not explain why I Felt Freiza Before...But It Cant Be Freiza It Was Weak Narrator:On Freiza's Spaceship...  
Freiza:Now...WHEN WILL WE BE ON EARTH Sorbet:Soon...  
Narrator:A few Hours Have Passed Sorbet:LORD FREIZA WHERE HERE Freiza:It's About Time Narrator:The Spaceship Lands On Earth !  
Freiza:Now WHERE IS GOKU!  
Gohan:Freiza!...We Have To Go Now Piccolo&Krillin&Tien:Right!  
Freiza:So You Came Where's Goku Gohan:Like We Will Tell You Freiza:Well If I Want You To Tell Me I'll Have To Kill You Freiza:ATTACK Gohan:Krillin Get Senzu Beans Krillin:Ok Narrator:Frieza Army Attacks Gohan:Alright...  
Gohan&Piccolo&Tien:HAAAA-  
Bulma:WAIT!  
Gohan:What ?  
Bulma:Why Don't We Wait For Goku And Vegeta Piccolo:It's to Late For That Gohan&Piccolo&Tien:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Narrator:They Kill Freiza's Army...but...  
Gohan:Piccolo!NO Gohan:HAAAAAAAAA Tien:Wow The Super Saiyan 2 Narrator:Gohan Kills The Last Solider Krillin:Here Eat This Narrator:Piccolo Gets Up Goku:What's Up ?  
Gohan:Dad!  
Krillin:Goku!  
Goku:Oh It's Frieza...  
Freiza:Now I'll Be Starting At My Final Form...HAAAAA Goku:HAAAAAAAAAA Freiza:What ?No Super Saiyan ?  
Goku:This Is As Far As I Need To Go To Beat You...

What Will Happen Next Time Was Freiza Traing Worth It?


	8. Chapter 8

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 8:Frieza's 5 Form Last Time On DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE Frieza Got to Earth Ready To Blow It Up But Goku And Vegeta Came To Stop Freiza !  
Frieza:What ?No Super Saiyan ?  
Goku:This Is As Far As I Need To Go To Beat You...  
Frieza:Your Stronger...For Sure But I Will Kill You All Goku:I Dare You...  
Narrator:Goku And Frieza Battle But Goku Is Stronger!  
Frieza:Fuck...If Your That Strong I Ha-...Well If Your That Strong...A Little Fun Frieza:Haaaaaaaa Goku:Th-This Power Frieza:NOW THE FIRST EVER TO SEE THIS MY 5 FORM Vegeta:What ? Frieza Has A Fifth Form ?!  
Frieza(Gold Form):Ha...ha...ha Goku:I Have Been Traing My self You Know ?  
Goku:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Frieza(Gold Form):What ? I Thought Super Saiyan's Had Gold Hair No-  
Vegeta:Not Blue...  
Goku(SSGSS):This Is The Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan...A New Transformation Goku(SSGSS):Ok...Haaaaaaa Frieza(Gold Form):HAAAAAAAAA...NO NO MORE Frieza(Gold Form):DEATH BEAM HAAAAAAAAA Goku(SSGSS):SOUL KAMEHAMEHA Goku(SSGSS):This Will Be Easy Narrator:Goku Beats the Crap Out Of Freiza Frieza(Gold Form):Now My Full Power Goku(SSGSS):No Way...So Strong...To Strong...I-...  
Frieza(Gold Form):DIE!  
Narrator:Frieza Beat Goku Goku:N-..no Frieza(Gold Form):To Kill You Like This...No Vegeta Will You Do It Vegeta:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Frieza(Gold Form):Ve-Not You To ?!  
Vegeta(SSGSS):To Make Clowns Out Of Us Saiyans...DIE Frieza(Gold Form):No I'll Have More Fun Bulma:Krillin! You Idiot Give Goku A Senzu Bean !  
Krillin:R-Right! Hehe Goku:Vegeta ! You Can't Bea-  
Vegeta:Shut Up ! You Weakling Goku:Well I'm Stronger Than You Vegeta:Haaa-  
Narrator:Vegeta Get's Beat By Frieza Goku:Vegeta! The Only Way To Beat Frieza Is...  
The Only Way To Beat Frieza How ? 


	9. Chapter 9

Based Off Of Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no F Episode 9:True Super Saiyan Gods The Last Episode Begins ! Frieza:COME OUT FROM HIDDING HAHAHA Vegeta:NEVER I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN Goku:So You Would Die ?  
Vegeta:YES !  
Goku:Come On Vegeta It's The Only Way To Win Goku:If You Don't Everyone Will Die...Trunks...Bulma!...Gohan...Goten ?  
Goku:If You Do We Will Become True Super Saiyan Gods The Ultimate Super Saiyan God...  
Vegeta:F-Fuck You...Fine Goku:HA! You Owe Me 20,000,000,000 Zeni Bulma Vegeta:DID YOU MAKE A BET WITH OUT ME KNOWING!  
Goku:Y-yes hehe Vegeta:Jackass...  
Goku&Vegeta:Fuuu...Sion...HA!  
Narrator:The Ultimate Warraior,The True Super Saiyan God...You Can Call Him Many Names But He Is Gogeta !  
Gogeta(Vegeta Side):KAKAROT!YOU JACKASS YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TRUE SUPER SAIYAN GODS Gogeta(Goku Side):WELL WE DIDN'T EVEN TRANSFORM Gogeta:HAAAAAAAAAA Gogeta(SSGSS):Frieza Time To DIE Frieza:Who Are You?  
Bulma:God damit They Fused I Owe Goku 20,000,000,000 Zeni Krillin:Bulma? What Kind Of Bet Is That Bulma:Shut Up...I'm The Richest Person In The World...  
Gohan:Your Crying Gogeta(SSGSS):I Am Neither Goku Or Vegeta I Am The True Super Saiyan God Gogeta !  
Frieza:Hahahahah You Think YOU can Beat Me Bulma:Frieza You JACKASS THATS GOKU AND VEGETA FUSED Frieza:Fusion Gogeta(SSGSS):Let's Finish This Gogeta:SO...  
Frieza:NO I'M NOT WEAK Gogeta:UL...  
Frieza:NO Gogeta(SSGSS):BIG BANG Frieza:I'LL DESTROY THE PLANET Gogeta(SSGSS):KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA Frieza:NOOOOOOOOO...NOT AGAIN Narrator:30 Mintues later Goku:Well It Looks Like I Beat Frieza Again...And Chi-Chi Is Enjoying That Money Gohan:And Bulma Is Crying Vegeta:WAIT...YOU BEAT FRIEZA I BEAT HIM Goku:NO I DID Gohan:Let's Just Say Gogeta Beat Him THE END !  
Well That's The End Of The Story You Thought Freiza Would Win Because It's Called DRAGON BALL Z FREIZA'S QUEST TO CONQUER THE UNIVERSE And Gogeta Won Lol So I'm Asking You Guys For Idea's On My Next Story See YA!  
~Ali Shaikh


End file.
